Tied Feathers X 4
by TSRowenwood
Summary: For all of you who read Tears of the Moon 17's 'Tied Feathers', this is my own version of the ending. Where Robin lives, but is partially changed for the rest of his life. Written with Tears of the Moon 17's consent.


**I did write this with Tears of the Moon 17's consent. This came about while I was reading her Tied Feathers, and before she came out with her endings, I had already partially come up with mine. So, without further ado, here's my version of the last chapter:**

* * *

As Zatara started weaving his words backwards into the spell that would hopefully save Dick's life, Batman practically forced Black Canary and the teenaged heroes out of the room. Though, practically was a rather loose term.

"We need to be there for him!" Wally's face was red, still reeling from the fact that his best friend could _die _from a freaking _transformation_.

Batman cut off the rest of them from voicing their agreements. "He wouldn't want you to see him in the state he's in, and Zatara needs the utmost quiet to cast a spell that complex."

The team instantly quieted, realizing that it was true. Not just about Zatara, but about Robin. In the time that they had known him, they had learned that he didn't like to appear weak in front of anyone. Not in the field, not at the mountain, and especially not in Gotham. The fight with Clayface had ultimately proved it.

"Batman's right. When he wakes up, you can see him. But for now, all any of us can do is wait," Black Canary sat down in a chair, Batman taking a seat beside her. Reluctantly the team did the same.

* * *

Two hours. _Two hours_ Black Canary, Batman, and Young Justice waited for Zatara to come out with news.

When he finally exited the room, everyone stood, but he insisted that only the Justice League members come in for now.

Batman closed the door behind them and immediately turned to Dick.

"The spell was . . . successful, to say the least. He will be able to stay in this form permanently." Black Canary turned on the magician.

"What went wrong?"

Zatara hesitated, but went on as he found himself subjected to a DaddyBats Glare. "The transformation . . . it had already begun by the time I started. He stopped changing after a portion of the spell, but he still has changed by a small degree. He will not be able to be subjected to anything. No hospitals, no short sleeved shirts, constant shoes and long pants."

"Why?"

"This is why," Batman rolled up one of Dick's sleeves, leaving Black Canary staring in shock. There, trailing his arm from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist were the tips of downy brown feathers; they curled slightly up.

"It is the same on his other arm," Zatara walked up to the foot up the bed. "But that is not all." He pulled off Dick's shoes to reveal his toes which were now awkwardly bent. There were no longer five toes either; there were only three. To add to that factor, the skin had hardened, and had yellowed. This traveled up past the fringes of both pant legs.

"What's going to happen to him? You're not going to allow him to continue being Robin after what has happened are you?" Black Canary sat down next to the boy who had somehow managed to fight (figuratively and literally) his way into her heart. She pulled down his sleeves and put his shoes back on.

"That's not my decision," Batman said shortly. "It never has been. It's his. When we get back to the Batcave, we'll talk with Alfred and, to a certain degree, Jason about what is to be done. For now, I think it's best if we wait until after that talk to let him see the team."

The other two adults nodded their agreement.

* * *

Needless to say, the teenagers and technically adult were not happy with this arrangement. It took a whole three hours for the two members (because Batman refused to leave Dick's side) of the League to literally drag half of them out. There were actually two *coughRoyandWallycough* that had to be tied up with rope before they could be taken out.

Kaldur, Conner, and M'gann were the only three that actually walked out.

The remaining three managed to put up an impressive fight, even bound, as they were dragged away and treated their captors with much pleading, Wally, and swearing far more creative than the Leaguers had ever heard before, which was, or course, Roy (and funny enough, Artemis joined him quite willingly). It was enough for Canary's eyebrow to lift. and suddenly, Roy and Artemis's impressive vocabulary seemed to diminish.

* * *

One month. The team hadn't seen Robin or Dick Grayson in a month.

They had all had 'therapy sessions' with Black Canary. Even Roy had come in. Funny thing was that they had all turned out to be more of 'get-information-about-what-happened-when-Batman-and-Black-Canary-went-into-the-room-to-see-Dick' sessions.

This day was like any normal day since they had been dragged out of the apartment building. Roy and Artemis were being semi-civil and talking about different bow/arrow models that Green Arrow had shown them over the years. Conner started watching static and then was pulled into a game of chess Kaldur had pulled out. M'gann was working on perfecting her snickerdoodles, which were coming along gloriously. And then there was Wally who was pacing, A.K.A. making the carpet beneath him smolder. Artemis had a fire-extinguisher by her side just in case he accidently started a fire again.

**Recognized. Batman. 02.**

The teams heads all perked up. _Please let him be with Bats_ – Was the silent plea.

**Recognized. Robin. B01.**

And there went the rampaging teens.

It seemed to be a race to see who could get to the room first. Well, not including Wally, that is. It was a pretty close call, and they watched intently, preparing to jump their younger brother as he and Batman materialized.

And were thoroughly stumped when they actually could see Robin.

The cape and tunic were for the most part the same. So were the boots, pants, and belt, but everything else had changed. The mask seemed to reflect green and blue when light shined on it, and his hair was spiked. Said spikes were died blue at the ends.

The most peculiar part was his gloves and sleeves though. And the peculiar thing was that there weren't any. Instead there were tips of _feathers_, starting just below his shoulders and ending right above his wrists.

They were probably just standing there and staring for quite some time before Robin sighed, his head hanging.

"Go on, say it."

The teens looked at each other confusedly.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Kaldur asked.

Robin unconsciously started rubbing his left arm. They noticed with interest how he always rubbed on a down stroke, so as to not bend the feathers awkwardly. "My uniform . . . Come on, I've already gotten it from all of Gotham's villains last night, so nothing you say can make it worse."

M'gann's eyes were fixed on his arms in confusion and concern. "What happened?"

Robin looked up at Batman who nodded and started explaining in monotone. "We didn't let you in before because while Zatara was casting the spell, the transformation started. While he is permanently in this form, Robin has still changed in certain ways."

Roy gestured at Robin's arms. "The feathers being one."

"Exactly."

The Boy Wonder took over again. "So how ridiculous do I look?"

Artemis walked over, examining his hair down to his hands. "Not too bad, Bird Boy." She gave a mischievous grin. "Guess I'll be able to recognize you around Gotham with that blue hair now, huh?"

Robin smirked. "Nope. I just dipped the tips of it in blue kool-aide. It takes about 36 hours to firmly set in, and do take a shower after patrol. It'll be out before I head out to begin the day."

She ruffled his hair. "Kill-joy." He squawked in indignation and shoved her away.

"It took me a long time to get all of my spikes firmly in place, thank you very much!"

It was at this point that Batman made his exit, only Robin noticing. The fourteen-year-old _**(1) **_sent a small grin and wave his way, the only response he got being a curt nod with the barest hints of a smile. A Bat-smile, of course, so only Wally, Roy, and Robin recognized it for what it was.

M'gann hesitantly hovered closer, asking quietly, "Can I - "

Robin held out his arm, already knowing what her question was going to be. "Go ahead."

The Martian gently ran her hand down his arm, feeling the soft, downy brown feathers. She was a little surprised at what she felt. "They're warm."

Robin gave a grin. "Yeah, don't know why, but they give off a warmer temperature than my regular body heat."

A sigh was heard and they all turned to face Wally. "Rob, you have to stop this. _I_'_m _the one whose supposed to get the girls! How can you do this to me? You're two years younger!" Roy promptly whapped him upside the head, getting a laugh out of the team, aminly Artemis as both archer's bonded over their torment of Wally, and a startled "Hey!" out of his fellow red-head.

Kaldur glanced at his second in command's hands. "Robin, I do not mean to seem offensive, but how can you hack? Your gloves are not present."

The teenager seemed to deflate a little. "Yeah. We tried to use them, but they're too long. They flatten out my feathers and it gets way too itchy for me to concentrate on anything else," then he brightened slightly. "Good news is that I'll still be able to hack, though. They aren't quite finished yet, but Agent A is making me a pair of high tech fingerless gloves."

Conner gets out of the position he had been in (his hands had been folded over his chest) to reveal his hands. On them he wore a pair of black fingerless gloves. "Always the way to go."

Robin cackled. "Asterous!"

Wally then grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him over to the game room. "Come on, I've been practicing and there's no way you can possibly win on this new video game I got!"

Robin half-turned round to face Roy. "I don't think so. How 'bout it Roy-boy? One on one on one? For old times' sake?"

Roy groaned, knowing he was going to regret his decision. "Fine, but just this once!" He ran after the other two members of the Troublesome Trio, who were already setting up the game station.

The rest of the team shared a look before Artemis called, "I'll get the popcorn!" The rest ran into the room to get settled, because there was no way they were missing the chance to see the three brothers interact. It was common knowledge that things could get hilariously hectic when the three got together. It was, after all, why they were called the Troublesome Trio.

Boy, was it good to have Robin back.

For good, this time.

* * *

**Yeah. That was fun. Originally it was going to be a movie night, but then I decided that that wouldn't be nearly as fun as watching the Troublesome Trio play a video game.**

**1. I asked, and neither of us were quite sure of how old he was. I'm sticking with this is his fourteenth summer.**

**How does it compare to the original endings? Was it grand, good, bad, so terrible you want to flush it down the loo?**


End file.
